Dad I'm going to be like you songfic
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Post episode Trust No1... Mulder's thoughts before he boards the train.


Tittle: Dad I'm just gonna be like you  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: MSR Songfic  
  
Spoilers: Nothing important happened today, Existance, Season9  
  
Warning: Okay I had to do it... I had to do it..... I have always loved the song "Cats in the Cradle" but suddnenly while listening to it oneday... I got this idea....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know them.. I don't own them.....CC owns Mulder and Scully while they own William... Harry Chapin owns Cat's in the Cradle.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Train Station somewhere*2002  
  
Fox Mulder sat on the bench a brown bag beside him. He watched the couples and their kids greet love ones as he gave a bittersweet grin. In his hand he held a wrinkled photograph of him, Scully and William. It had been months since he last saw them. This life underground wasn't for him he thought. Those damn Super Soilders have taken away seeing his son grow up. He cursed them everyday while longing for Scully and William. He sent Scully an email when he had the chance and he read and reread the ones she sent him back. His attetion turned to the radio station and the music it was playing.  
  
A child arrived just the other day  
  
He came to the world in the usual way  
  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
  
He learned to walk while I was away  
  
And he was talking before I knew it and as he grew  
  
He say I'm go be like you dad. You know I'm going be like you  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
  
When your coming home Dad I don't know when  
  
But will get together then ..you know we'll have a good time then.  
  
Mulder hung his head. He had never wished this on William. He knew that meeting with Kersh was going to go badly and when he refused to leave Scully and William. Scully made him do it. Scully made him leave his family "for the good of their future". He knew even she did not like making the decission but she did it for thier own good.  
  
My son turned 10 just the other day  
  
He said thanks for the ball dad come on let's play  
  
Can you teach me throw? I said Not Today. I've got a lot to do  
  
He said that's okay.  
  
And he walked away but his smile never did  
  
It said I'm going to be like him .. Yeah you know I"m going to be like him.  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
  
When your coming home Dad I don't know when  
  
But will get together then ..you know we'll have a good time then.  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye and again looked at the picture. The last time he had seen William or held him was when he was only a couple of days old. The last time he held or kissed Scully was months ago and this life underground was killing him. Only the emails he got from her saved him.  
  
  
  
Well he came from College just the other day  
  
So much like a man I just had to say  
  
Son I'm proud of you ..Can you sit for awhile  
  
He shook his head and said with a smile  
  
What I really like Dad is to borrow the car keys  
  
See you later  
  
Can I have them please ?  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
  
When your coming home Dad I don't know when  
  
But will get together then ..you know we'll have a good time then.  
  
Mulder thought back to when he was a boy. They were some bad times and he had hoped to give his son better. Every father should see their son up. Leaving Scully was the hardest thing he ever had to do.  
  
I've long since retired  
  
My son's moved away  
  
I called him just the other day  
  
I said I'd like to see you if you don't mind  
  
He said I love to dad if I could find the time  
  
You see my new job a hassle and the kids have the flu  
  
But it's sure nice talking to you Dad it's been sure nice talking to you  
  
And as I hung up the phone it occured to me  
  
He grown up just like me.. My boy was just like me  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon  
  
When your coming home Dad I don't know when  
  
But will get together then ..you know we'll have a good time then.  
  
As the song ended Mulder grinned. The song seemed perfect for his current situation. The whistle blew telling him it was time to board. He picked up his bag and stood up walking towards the conducter. He put the picture back in his pocket and pulled a slip of paper. It was an email from Scully. The one he had been looking foward to. It stated.  
  
COME HOME..  
  
YOUR'S FOREVER  
  
DANA  
  
The end. 


End file.
